4 Seasons With Your Love
by Motoko03
Summary: Kagome hears a legend of a demon in class and wants to know more about it. But when she finds out what really happens, she is baffled. But...1 thing that seems to bug her is the saying that goes around: With her rebirth shall bring about death...to us...
1. Target Practice

**Hey everyone! Motoko speaking once more! :) **

**Well…I am now Re-writing my very old story on Inu-Yasha I've had ever since I could remember! XD **

**Yes, I said **_**Re**_**-write. My writing has gotten ****so**** much better since I was 8 years old it's not even funny! Lol.**

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

~Present Day Tokyo~

"The legend Of Izuna," Kagome's teacher began to instruct as the students took their assigned seats.

Kagome looked up at the teacher with a bit of interest sparkling in her tired chocolate brown eyes. She remember hearing that legend from her mother when she was very little and had always wanted to know more about it.

"This legend tells of a full-blooded demon named Izuna," her teacher began. "It tells of her kind ways to humans back in the Feudal Era…"

Kagome was on the edge of her seat. Feudal Era?! That meant that she was back in the past with Inu-Yasha and the others! Now the teacher had Kagome's full attention. Maybe Kagome could go and meat this Izuna and Ace her upcoming test about her at the end of the 6 weeks!

Kagome listened as the teacher told a bit about Izuna. And this was all Kagome could infer about her: That she was a cat youkai. She was said to be very beautiful. She was kind to humans (unlike most of the full demons Kagome know)! But, the teacher stopped at something that made Kagome want to squeal out loud and hug something. The Teacher said that Izuna was in love with a great demon with out a name.

Now, she couldn't wait to get to the Feudal Era! The more Kagome wanted to go, the more the time seemed to work against her. She really wanted to ask Myoga!

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang to dismiss the students from their classes! Kagome shot out of her desk like a bullet and ran for her locker. She threw it open, grabbed her things, slammed it shut, and ran out the door. But she then ran into someone as she opened the front doors. Can you guess who?

_I need to watch where I'm going,_ the raven haired girl scolded herself in her mind. She then slowly looked up and saw that it was…Insert drum role here…

Hojo!

Kagome sweat dropped. "Oh, I'm sorry, Hojo!"

Hojo chuckled. "I see that you are feeling better, Kagome! Has the medicine I've been giving you working?"

How did we all know that was coming? Kagome sweat dropped again, scratching the back of her head sheepishly. "Oh! It's been doing wonders! Thank you so much!" Such a beautiful white lie. Kagome was wondering if Hojo even believed her.

He did. "Oh, your welcome," the said boy muttered, a tint of embarrassment hidden in his words. "Say, I was wondering if you would like to go-"

He didn't get to finish those words because Kagome, in the corner of her eye, saw a flash of red, followed by a sound of something slicing through the air. Kagome then pushed Hojo out of the way just as a sharp rock just barely missed hitting him. It disappeared into the hedges with a lid thunk noise.

Hojo blinked, becoming confused. "Who threw that?"

She knew who did that. And Kagome grew irritated. "I'm sure it was probably no one," she lied. Again. "Sorry, Hojo! I have to go!" She quickly side stepped him and ran down the side walk before the poor boy could respond.

* * *

Kagome ran till she came to the steps of her temple. She bent over, panting heavily. She looked around with hawk eyes, finally spotting a smudge of red and silver up in a tree a bit to her right. A red vein mark appeared on her head as she grabbed a pebble and, with precision aim, threw it at the red blob. A hit!

The person cried out, falling out of the tree and onto the side walk. Kagome covered her mouth when she realized it was Sota! He was wearing a red T-shirt with a grey blanket over his head. He had anime swirls in his eyes.

"Nice going, Kagome. You managed to hit him in the forehead," a familiar voice retorted behind her. She whipped on her heals, only to see Inuyasha, the one she thought was in the tree. He had his cap on and his eyebrow arched. "Just what were you trying to do? Take down your own little brother?"

"I thought he was you," Kagome growled, pointing a finger at her "slain" brother, who had now gone into muttering absolute rubbish.

Inuyasha placed a hand on his chest, slightly insulted. "_Me_?!"

"Yes. _You_," Kagome spat with venom in her words. "You tried to throw a rock at Hojo's head after school today!"

Inuyasha 'feh'ed, crossing his arms. "Well, he was getting annoying."

"How so," Kagome asked, still irritated.

"He was all…touchy and crap…," Inuyasha lied, dropping the subject. He wouldn't admit it, but he was actually very jealous of Hojo.

Blink, Blink. Kagome sighed, giving up. She would of Sat him, but there were too many people staring at the moment. She then grabbed poor Sota, hoisted him into her arms, and began to climb the stairs with out another word to Inuyasha. The Hanyou scoffed, following Kagome, for once in silence.

Once they reached the top, Kagome walked into her house, took off her shoes, and placed poor Sota on the couch. She then slowly went up the stairs to grab her supplies for the Feudal Era: Bow, arrows, first aid, girl supplies, candy for Shippo, Ramen for Inuyasha, and so on and so forth. Inuyasha climbed up her window seal, the cap happily discarded. He sat there, watching her with his golden eyes, not saying any thing.

Kagome then finished, slinging her yellow back pack over her shoulders, as well as her new arrows and her bow. She walked up to Inuyasha, a small smile on her lips. "Alright, Inuyasha, I'm ready to go."

The Hanyou nodded his head, gathering Kagome onto his back and leaping out from her window. He then ran into the shine of the bone eaters well and leaped in. The magnificent pink, blue and purple colors surrounded them as they then leaped out into the sweet air of the Feudal Era.

Home Sweet Home. Inuyasha took a good whiff of the air, relieved to be away from the smells of the future. He looked around, not seeing Shippo, nor Miroku or Sango. He sighed quietly, running into the direction of Kaede's village. Once at Kaede's hut, Kagome carefully climbed off of Inuyasha back. "I'm back," she announced once she moved the drapes and stepped inside.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all looked up at a union. Shippo leapt to his feet, running towards her and leaping into Kagome's arms. "Kagome! You're back!"

Kagome smiled, hugging Shippo back gently. Sango got to her feet, giving Kagome a big hug. "It's good to have you back, Kagome."

The priestess nodded. "Likewise."

Miroku looked over at the silent Hanyou as he walked in and sat down in his usual corner with out a word, arching an eyebrow. Inuyasha had Tetsaiga over his shoulder, his eyes closed, content. The monk sighed to himself. It was probably best if he asked later. Shippo then looked up at Kagome. "Hey! Did you learn any thing new?!"

Kagome looked down at Shippo, smiling. "Actually…I did!"

Shippo then leaped out of Kagome's arms and sat down by the fire. "Kirara and I want to hear about it!" Kirara meowed in confirmation.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other, giggling. "Alright, Alright," Kagome then sat down next to Sango, across from Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku (Who all sat across from the fire). "It's a story about a demon named Izuna-"

"_Did you just say 'Izuna'?!_," a small voice asked. The gang looked around, all of them looking at Inuyasha after hearing a _smack_ sound.

Inuyasha growled from the bottom of his throat as he held his hand out and caught the squished flea. "Well…if it isn't Myoga, The Flea." He spat as Myoga quickly inflated himself. "So, where'd you run off to this time? Don't tell me you had "business" to take care of after we fought that demon a few days ago…"

Myoga sweat dropped. He had been caught red handed. He chuckled sheepishly when everyone gave him a glare. "W-well," He began, then sighed. Inuyasha was giving him _The Look._ He dropped it.

Miroku stepped in, saving the poor flea from a gruesome beating. "Lady Kagome was just about to tell us a story about…"

"A demon named _Izuna_, am I correct," Myoga butted in, sitting down on Inuyasha's right shoulder.

How did he know? Miroku blinked, baffled. "Indeed."

The flea looked at the curious faces, sighing. "I think it is best if you stay out of this. It will only bring about trouble."

"Are you kidding?!," The fox demon laughed. "We **always** get into trouble!"

Myoga sighed, secretly agreeing. "That may be, but I think you all really shouldn't get into this one. For your own good."

Kagome had a small pout face. "Pleeease, Myoga! Can you tell use about her?! I really want to know!!!"

The flea went quiet.

Sango blinked. "Please. We normally don't ask for much. Cant you at least tell use a bit about her?"

The flea broke out into a heavy sweat. He was not allowed to talk about it. But…the faces everyone was giving him… Dough! Why did they have to be so needy?! Myoga sighed, gulping loudly. He looked at them all, a stern look on his face. "I wont tell any of you any thing…"

All of them looked disappointed.

"_**But**_," Myoga continued. "I can show you _where _she is…"

* * *

**Dun! DUN!!!! **_**DUN!!!!!!**_

**My…why was Myoga acting so strange, eh?**

**Only I know! XD**

**Chapter 2 coming soon!**

**-Motoko**


	2. I'll Order The Room Service!

**Greetings!!! Motoko is ****back**** with a **_**NEW**_** chapter for **_**4 Season With Your Love**_**! :)**

**Sorry it took a while to update, but I have been busy with school. **

**Dont worry, there will be a lot of updates in the summer! :)**

**Thanks for sticking with me and enjoy! **

**:3**

* * *

For two days Inuyasha and the gang have been walking. _**TWO FREAKIN' DAYS!!!!!!!**_ Kagome, Sango, and Miroku's feet were hurting and sore. They were also sleep deprived and hungry. Inuyasha, of course, was perfectly fine. Soon, just before dawn, myouga pointed to a village next to a mountain side about a few kilometers away.

"There it is," Myouga breathed, agasped that it looked the same all these years. "The village of Izuna..."

Kagome beemed, a sudden burst of energy hitting her. "Come on guys! We're here!!" she then hopped onto her bike, speeding down the trail, with Shippo in the basket. The others, except Inuyasha, lept onto Kirara and followed the excited school girl. The old flea sighed heavily, clinging onto Inuyasha's robe and wiping the sweat off his forhead.

"I hope _he_ doesn't show up," Myouga muttered to himself.

* * *

"Good evening to you, travelers," A elderly monk dressed in red and silver greeted Inuyasha and the gang upon their arrival in the village. "My name is Monk Resuruki and how may I be of assistance to you all?"

Miroku smiled, humbled greatly by his great hospitality. "Why yes...is there a place to stay here? My companions and I have been traveling for days and would require a days worth of rest...if that is possible."

Resuruki chuckled. "Of course, do follow me."

Sango and Kagome exchanged glances, too tired and grateful to question anything. Inuyasha looked around at everyone and was a bit suprised to find that none of the humans were looking at him with disgust nor hatred. In retro spect, they were being kind to him. Shippo as well.

Soon, Resuruki took them to a lovely looking temple. "This is where you all shall stay. Welcome to my home. On behafe of this village, we welcome you all. Lodgeing and food is free. Please, feel free to use the baths-"

"_**Baths?!" **_Both Kagome and Sango shouted, beeming with happiness. They were gone the next second, heading for the baths, where some nurse maids were waiting for them.

Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo sweatdropped. "Women...", they muttered, shaking their heads.

[A hour later...]

The two girls opened the door the the room all of them were to be staying in, refreshed and rejuvinated. Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha looked up from staring at the fire with dire desperation of some form of entertainment. Inuyasha leapt to his feet and proceeded to point at them with an acusing finger. "Since when does taking a bath take an _**HOUR**_?!"

Sango blinked. "Well, first of all, we took a bath the the most awesome hot spring ever. Second of all, once we got out, the nursemaids gave us a wonderfull full body massage." Both girls giggled, their faces bright.

Inuyasha had a smug blank look on his face, a bit disgusted by the girls moods, yet deep down, he was secretly happy that they were happy. Miroku looked over, letting a small chuckle escape him. Shippo sat there, blinking. Kirara looked up from her sleep next to Shippo, blinked, yawned, then went back to sleep.

The next five minutes was them sitting there in silence: till the servent came in, bearing food. All of them thanked Resuruki for the meal, digging in. Kagome was the first to finish, and when she did, she looked at the old monk, curious. "Excuse me but, why are all of you so nice to us?"

"Hmm...?", Resuruki looked up from his cup of tea, chuckling. "Oh, my dear, where are my manners? Forgive me, this bag of bones tends to let things slip." He cleared his throat. Miroku and the others turned their heads to look at him as he opened his mouth. "Well, you see, we have learned from our lady to _"Always treat others with courtesy and respect and they in return shall return the favor..."_

Kagome blinked, for a split second, she thought she heard a female voice say that and not Resuruki. "And this Ladyship of yours," Miroku butted in, his chin cupped and his eyes closed. "Is she beautiful?"

The old monk blinked as Sango smacked Miroku upside the head with her Hirikotsu. "Ow," Miroku cried. "I was just curious!"

Sango had fire in her eyes. "Yea. How curious are you going to be when I pound you to a pulp!?"

"Yes," Resuruki muttered, stopping Sango dead in her tracks. "There are tales of her beauty in many of the stories told her in the village."

Inuyasha blinked. "Just what do you mean by that, you old man?"

The old priest sighed. "No one has seen the Ladyship in over 250 years..."

All of them were shocked. Shippo stared at Resuruki, his chop sticks frozen in the air. "W-Why...?"

"She stays in her cave," Resuruki pointed out the open window, towards the mountain that protects them from the harsh forest on the other side. "And never comes out."

"Who is your Ladyship?" Kagome asked, curious.

The old monk coughed. "Her name is..._Izuna_..."

Kagome was shocked. The ledgends were true, she was a nice demon after all! Never had Kagome and the others come across a village who were friendly on their own free will, not by a demon's spell or tyranny. Now, Kagome wanted to meet her so badly. "If it's not too much to ask, could we please go and see her. I would love to meet her!"

The entire house suddenly went dead silent.

Too silent.

Shippo gulped loudly, for he could of sworn the the silence was so great, that he could hear the air move when he moved his arm or foot. Kagome looked around nervously. Sango and Miroku remained frozen, and Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. Then, as if something pressed a play button, the house came to life again. Resuruki coughed once more. "Pardon that. Um...yes... you may see her tomorrow morning, after you all have had your well needed rest."

Everyone nodded in agreement, still a bit shaken up. The maids came and took the trays out. Resuruki got up and walked to the door. "Good night, travelers. See you tomorrow."

Once he left, everyone looked at one another, not sure how to explain the experence that had just occured. Finally, someone broke the silence.

"I would suggest we head to bed, if we are to go see this beautiful lady tomorrow," Miroku muttered, getting a smack from Sango.

Kagome agreed, stretching her arms over her head and yawning. "Agreed."

All of them layed to rest, soon falling asleep.

* * *

_"__**I am going to go see her**__." Figure number one announced blankly, walking off into another direction._

_Figure number two looked up and the first one with sadness. "Are you sure, my lord? I mean, i know how emotional you get when you go there..."_

_The first figure ignored the second one, disappearing into the night. Figure number two sighed, following it's lord, towing with it two more figures._

* * *

**DU, NA, NAH!!!!!!!**

**X3**

**Cliff hangers!!!!!! Next chapter comming soon!!!!**

**Read and review!!! **

**Please and thank you!!!!!**

**-Motoko**


	3. Star Crossed Love

**I IS BACK!**

**And, after reading a comment in my reviews, I finally realized my mistake in the last chapter!**

**I was rushing through and not going back to correct some thing that should of been corrected. And I am here now, asking for all of ya'll's apologies!**

**Also, somethings were pointed out that were true and I thank you for pointing them out! ^_^ I'm going to slow down and try and explain everything as best as I can! ;)**

**^,..,^**

**Enjoy Chapter 3!**

The following morning, the gang had woken up to the bright morning sun shining through the cracks in their door. Kagome sat up, stretching. She looked down and realized the Inuyasha's cloth of the fire rat was drapped around her like a blanket, making her very toasty. She blushed faintly, looking over to the left at the white haired half demon, who was asleep sitting upright against the wall. Tetsaiga was positioned over his right shoulder and his hand was held firmly on the sheath.

Kagome thought he looked truely peaceful. She quickly averted her brown eyes when his gloden pupils showed themselves and slowly gazed at her. She did look back when he yawned and stretched his arms over his head. Kagome blushed a bit more; Inuyasha was unknowingly showing off.

Inuyasha blinked a couple of times. "Good morning, Kagome." he greeted, wanting to try and start off on the right foot today.

"Morning to you too, Inuyasha," the raven-haired girl returned the favor, also wanting the same thing.

He bit his lower lip. "Listen, Kagome..." She turned to him, having started to get up. "Uh...I'm sorry for hitting Hojo the other day...I dont know what came over me..."

Kagome blinked, not believing what she was hearing. "I-it's alright Inuyasha. I'm not mad anymore."

The hanyou bit his lower lip. "I'm also sorry that you hit your little brother, that was kind of my fault. He wanted to feed a couple of chicks up in a tree, because the mother abandoned them. And when I realized that you were to come home, I forgot him up there."

Never did Kagome Higurashi think she would hear Inuyasha apologize to her, now here she was. "Uh..." she blushed red a bit. "It's alright now, Inuyasha."

Both of them were now standing in the middle of the room. Kagome looked up at him, her brown eyes shining and his robe in her hands. Inuyasha looked down at her, his eyes going soft as a small smile made its way on his lips. With out them realizing it, they began to lean closer to each other, just barely with in a few centimeters away from each other's lips.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, cupping her warm cheeks in his clawed hands, his eyes slowly closing.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome breathed as she slowly began to stand on her tip toes till their foreheads touched. Only 1/2 half a centimeter away were their lips.

Before they could kiss, however, Inuyasha heard a small cough from over by the others. Inuyasha quickly turned to the other three, glaring at them for spying. Kagome looked away, her whole face turning red from embarrasment.

Miroku looked amused. "Please, dont mind us..."

The demon slayer giggled, winking at Kagome. "_Do_ continue."

Shippo was cracking up with laughter, not believing that those two were about to kiss. Kirara meewed, sitting next to Sango, who was now holding back laughter. Miroku was chuckling. "Ah...young love..." he teased.

The priestess and the half demon turned from each other, taking a few steps back from the other. Just as that hppened, the door slowly opened, revealing the monk Resuruki. "Are you all ready to go?"

All of them nodded, getting up and following the old monk.

~An hour later~

Kagome sat down on a rock a few yards from the cave, legs sore from climbing up the the steep and tretcherous cliff side. "I swear...I really need to get into shape." She looked down the cliff, feeling a bit humiliated at the fact they only climbed about 4 stories worth of climbing and 1/4 of a mile hike to the mountain. She felt fat.

"It's not just you," Sango muttered as she leapt onto the cliff and sat next to Kagome. "It seems the demonic pressure on this cliff was making it hard for all of us to get up here. Look, even Inuyasha is affected by this." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha as his hand was finally visible and grabbed the ledge of the cliff, hoisting himself and the old monk up. He was panting and his hair seemed to have a lot of fly away's. Kagome giggled.

Resuruki hopped off Inyasha's back. "Thank you so very much, young man, for carrying me up here after my shoe had snapped." he waved his broken shoe in Inuyasha's face.

"Y-yeah....sure...," Inuyasha muttered, laying down on the ground, panting. He wanted to say a witty remark about the old man, but he refrained himself. He didn't want to upset Kagome.

Miroku then climbed up, carring a passed out Shippo and Kirara. "It's amazing on the demonic pressure here." He turned to the old monk. "Are you sure your lady is a friendly demon?"

He nodded. "Oh yes, indeed!" he motioned for them to follow. "Come. She is in here."

The gang slowly got their feet, following Resuruki. Kagome was excited that she was able to finally meet Izuna!

They didn't go far before Resuruki stopped dead in his tracks, making Inuyasha bump into him. Then Kagome bumped into Inuyasha, then Sango into Kagome, and then finally, Miroku into Sango. The gang blinked rapidly at the sudden stop, pushing off of each other. "What's the deal, old man?" Inuyasha demanded, growing a bit angry.

Resuruki did not answer. A aura of dispair and sadness surrounded him, confusing the dog demon. Before Kagome could ask what was wrong, the old monk pointed to the back of the cave, which was only 3 yards a head of them.

As 4 pairs of curious eyes looked ahead of the old monk, all of them had confused expressions as they stared at a shrine, covered in array of beautiful flowers, some already wilting, while others looked very fresh. In the cave wall, where the shrine was located, was a long 5 foot arrow deeply embeded into the rock. Faint stains of what looked like dried blood was still visible along the wall. A small gold charm, with a written spell on it, hung from the butt of the arrow, where the purple feathers were still attached. And finally, a small gold bell hung off from the charm, faintly audible.

"Uh," The poor confused Inuyasha finally broke the silence. "Pretty shrine and all, but where's Izuna?"

The monk slowly wiped a tear away from his dull grey eyes. "She is here." he pointed to the shrine with an old boney finger.

"Oh my god, " Kagome gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. This whole time, Kagome had thought that she was alive, especially by the way the people of the village had described her as if they had seen her just yesterday. Now she understood everything.

Sango had a hand over her heart, completely shocked. "Do you mean to tell us that your lady is dead, Monk Resuruki?"

He nodded. "She has been dead for 200 years. Our people miss her terribly. Even though none of us were alive during the time of her reign, we are all entitled to her generosity for placing us in this wonderful, peaceful land and saving us in the time of war." he sighed. "And for that, we still honor her."

Miroku closed his eyes, sighing deeply. "I am terribly sorry for your lose, Resuruki." He paused, unsure if he wanted to ask the next thing. But he got the courage finally and asked. "Would you please be so kind as in to tell us the cause of her untimely death?"

"Yes," Resuruki muttered grimly, turning on his heels, walking towards the cave. "But not here." he bekoned them to follow with his finger. "Come. I will tell you all the story of the black cat's star-crossed love..."

**I think I did a lot better than the last chapter!**

**:D**

**Let me know what you all think now!**

**X3**

**-Motoko**


End file.
